


Even If It Meant, You Know?

by SkylarJames22



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Haly's Circus, Smut, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarJames22/pseuds/SkylarJames22
Summary: Skylar Jameson was a acrobatic performer for Haly's Circus and the very dear friend of a ginger boy named Jerome Valeska.**Mature Content for language, violence and sexual content**I do not own the rights to the character Jerome Valeska from Gotham.One Shot StoryOriginal Character x Jerome Valeska
Relationships: Jerome Valeska & Original Female Character(s), Jerome Valeska/Original Character(s), Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Even If It Meant, You Know?

I sat high up in the tent on the trapeze in the dimly lit tent. The show was long over and I was just up there thinking. I hear the sound of the tarp of the tent opening and glanced at the person walking in. I smile at the ginger boy not much older than I. I sway back and forward lightly, "hello there, J."

He stands below me, "I just came to see you at your trailer...when I didn't see you there I had a feeling you'd be in here."

I smile and dangle from my knees and hover just at face level, " _mmm_ , why you looking for me." I reach up and ruffle his ginger locks, "you look like you done something you shouldn't have again."

He shrugs eyeing her, "maybe I did."

I rise back up on the ropes and look at him, "what you do?"

"Lila wouldn't stop banging the short fat clown again and kicked me out of the trailer for the night," he says annoyed, this was nothing new. She was a bit of what you call a whore, slut, panty dropper; whatever you wanted to call it.

I lean back down and cup his face in my hands, I lean in kissing him, and, "you need to stop worrying about her, J. You are always welcome in my trailer."

He kisses me again and his tongue slips into my mouth. I loved making out hanging upside down with him. It was such a rush. I grip his shoulder feeling myself slipping from the trapeze. His arm leaned up wrapping around me, so when I fell he caught me. I pull away and look down at him, "you're getting good at catching me."

He smirks, holding me ever so close, "I'll always catch you when you fall."

I place my feet on the ground. I look at him and wrap an arm around his neck, "wanna go fuck back at my trailer?"

He nods and we take off in a hurry towards my trailer. Once in the trailer his hand slips between my legs rubbing my clothed pearly gates, "are you wet for me doll face?"

I nod and wiggle my hips against his hand movements, " _so wet._ "

He smirks, "you haven't told anyone about you and I, right?"

I shook my head and moan, " _Jerome, please._ "

He smirks and I move towards my bed. I tug the tight crop top off and toss it behind me. I slip from the leggings I wore and crawl onto my bed, locking back at Jerome who is tugging his shirt off. I wiggle my hips seductively as I move to sit. I sit with my legs bent but spread for him, "I've been a naughty girl Jerome."

"Oh, yes, yes you have," he says turned on. He walks over and licking his lips. He rubs his hand down from my knee to my pearly gates covered by the thin red thong. He licks his lips again as he admires me. He pushes the panties aside and rubs two fingers against my labia to my clit, "so wet for me doll face."

I lean back on my elbows and he pulls the material of my panties down my legs. He pulls my hips closer to the edge. He slaps my pussy and I moan, " _fuck_ , going to be rough right away."

He looks at me and smirks; as he slips two fingers in me teasingly, "you like it."

"Yes, turns me on," I purr. He smirks and fingers my roughly and I tilt my hips, " _J_."

He kneels between my legs and licks my labia as he still wiggles his fingers around roughly. He hits my g-spot and I wiggle, " **there**."

He looks up at me squeezes my thigh pushing my leg to spread more. I feel him rubbing with his fingers against the spot and I roll my head on my shoulders, " _J..."_ His tongue plays with my clit and I moan. I arch into him, " _close_..."

He smirks, "not yet doll face."

I bit my lip trying to prolong it. His fingers pulls from me but his mouth replaced his fingers. I felt his tongue darting in and slapping at my clit. I push my fingers into his red hair and moan shakily, " _J_..."

He moans and pushes his face deeper into me, if possible. I arch into him and he pulls his face away and slaps my wet pussy. I wiggle my legs and run my hands down my thighs and look up at him with lust filled eyes, " _again_..."

He slaps it harder and I moan as he roughly rubs my clit as feel myself leaking fluids, "close..." He smirks, "you can climax doll face."

He slaps my pussy around roughly and I moan. He slaps again this time and slipping his fingers in roughly fingering me as I fell myself climax, squealing. I fall back on the bed and sigh, "fuck."

He smirks and I look at him. I sit up and undo his pants, shoving them down along with his boxers, "what you me to do, J?"

"Suck me off," he says and runs his hand roughly through my hair. I nod, "as you wish." I move to kneel in front of him and take him into my mouth slowly at first and then I cup a hand on his hip and rock him in my mouth. I hear him chuckle softly in pleasure. I work my tongue around the shaft, with my free hand I worked on rubbing his testicles and rubbing his taint.

He moaned, "Skylar." I hummed against his cock and he groans, " _fuck, Sky_..."

I squeeze his hip with my hand I'm using as leverage. His hips are meeting my motions with my mouth and I feel him twitching in my mouth slightly. I relax my throat and breath through my nose as I look up at him. His hand in my hair, holding me close, as he climaxes; " **fuck**." Chuckling softly in pleasure again.

I pull away and wipe the corners of my mouth after I swallow. I look up at him and smirk. He fixes my hair and smiles, "thanks doll face." I nod and he helps me up, "mind if I crash here?"

I lean up kissing his cheek, "of course. You're always welcome to stay..."

He smirks as I walk over pulling out a bottle whiskey from the cupboard. I pour myself a glass, I may be only sixteen, but we acted more like adults the children here at the circus. I pour a glass for Jerome and put the bottle away. I pull out a silk nightgown tank. I slip it on and sip the glass, "so mommy troubles still?"

I pull the covers of the bed back and slid in. Jerome slips his boxers on and sits next to me on the edge. I look at him as he sips his drink, "yeah, I'm about to snap."

I lean up and kiss his shoulder, "want me to kill her?"

He looks down at me, "oh no, I could kill her if I wanted too."

"You know I'd do anything for you Jerome," I say as I sit up wrapping my arm around his shoulder. "You're my best friend..." I kiss his shoulder, "and if that meant.... _You know_?" Letting my smirk form on my face before I laugh sadistically and sip the last of the whiskey. I set the empty glass down and he looks at me smirking, "I know you would." He lowers himself next to me in the small bed, kissing me softly, "that's why I love you..." I smile wrapping myself into him, "I love you too."

** Authors Note: **

If you want to see maybe another part or more...comment below that you want a second part or _maybe a mini story..._

I sat high up in the tent on the trapeze in the dimly lit tent. The show was long over and I was just up there thinking. I hear the sound of the tarp of the tent opening and glanced at the person walking in. I smile at the ginger boy not much older than I. I sway back and forward lightly, "hello there, J."

He stands below me, "I just came to see you at your trailer...when I didn't see you there I had a feeling you'd be in here."

I smile and dangle from my knees and hover just at face level, " _mmm_ , why you looking for me." I reach up and ruffle his ginger locks, "you look like you done something you shouldn't have again."

He shrugs eyeing her, "maybe I did."

I rise back up on the ropes and look at him, "what you do?"

"Lila wouldn't stop banging the short fat clown again and kicked me out of the trailer for the night," he says annoyed, this was nothing new. She was a bit of what you call a whore, slut, panty dropper; whatever you wanted to call it.

I lean back down and cup his face in my hands, I lean in kissing him, and, "you need to stop worrying about her, J. You are always welcome in my trailer."

He kisses me again and his tongue slips into my mouth. I loved making out hanging upside down with him. It was such a rush. I grip his shoulder feeling myself slipping from the trapeze. His arm leaned up wrapping around me, so when I fell he caught me. I pull away and look down at him, "you're getting good at catching me."

He smirks, holding me ever so close, "I'll always catch you when you fall."

I place my feet on the ground. I look at him and wrap an arm around his neck, "wanna go fuck back at my trailer?"

He nods and we take off in a hurry towards my trailer. Once in the trailer his hand slips between my legs rubbing my clothed pearly gates, "are you wet for me doll face?"

I nod and wiggle my hips against his hand movements, " _so wet._ "

He smirks, "you haven't told anyone about you and I, right?"

I shook my head and moan, " _Jerome, please._ "

He smirks and I move towards my bed. I tug the tight crop top off and toss it behind me. I slip from the leggings I wore and crawl onto my bed, locking back at Jerome who is tugging his shirt off. I wiggle my hips seductively as I move to sit. I sit with my legs bent but spread for him, "I've been a naughty girl Jerome."

"Oh, yes, yes you have," he says turned on. He walks over and licking his lips. He rubs his hand down from my knee to my pearly gates covered by the thin red thong. He licks his lips again as he admires me. He pushes the panties aside and rubs two fingers against my labia to my clit, "so wet for me doll face."

I lean back on my elbows and he pulls the material of my panties down my legs. He pulls my hips closer to the edge. He slaps my pussy and I moan, " _fuck_ , going to be rough right away."

He looks at me and smirks; as he slips two fingers in me teasingly, "you like it."

"Yes, turns me on," I purr. He smirks and fingers my roughly and I tilt my hips, " _J_."

He kneels between my legs and licks my labia as he still wiggles his fingers around roughly. He hits my g-spot and I wiggle, " **there**."

He looks up at me squeezes my thigh pushing my leg to spread more. I feel him rubbing with his fingers against the spot and I roll my head on my shoulders, " _J..."_ His tongue plays with my clit and I moan. I arch into him, " _close_..."

He smirks, "not yet doll face."

I bit my lip trying to prolong it. His fingers pulls from me but his mouth replaced his fingers. I felt his tongue darting in and slapping at my clit. I push my fingers into his red hair and moan shakily, " _J_..."

He moans and pushes his face deeper into me, if possible. I arch into him and he pulls his face away and slaps my wet pussy. I wiggle my legs and run my hands down my thighs and look up at him with lust filled eyes, " _again_..."

He slaps it harder and I moan as he roughly rubs my clit as feel myself leaking fluids, "close..." He smirks, "you can climax doll face."

He slaps my pussy around roughly and I moan. He slaps again this time and slipping his fingers in roughly fingering me as I fell myself climax, squealing. I fall back on the bed and sigh, "fuck."

He smirks and I look at him. I sit up and undo his pants, shoving them down along with his boxers, "what you me to do, J?"

"Suck me off," he says and runs his hand roughly through my hair. I nod, "as you wish." I move to kneel in front of him and take him into my mouth slowly at first and then I cup a hand on his hip and rock him in my mouth. I hear him chuckle softly in pleasure. I work my tongue around the shaft, with my free hand I worked on rubbing his testicles and rubbing his taint.

He moaned, "Skylar." I hummed against his cock and he groans, " _fuck, Sky_..."

I squeeze his hip with my hand I'm using as leverage. His hips are meeting my motions with my mouth and I feel him twitching in my mouth slightly. I relax my throat and breath through my nose as I look up at him. His hand in my hair, holding me close, as he climaxes; " **fuck**." Chuckling softly in pleasure again.

I pull away and wipe the corners of my mouth after I swallow. I look up at him and smirk. He fixes my hair and smiles, "thanks doll face." I nod and he helps me up, "mind if I crash here?"

I lean up kissing his cheek, "of course. You're always welcome to stay..."

He smirks as I walk over pulling out a bottle whiskey from the cupboard. I pour myself a glass, I may be only sixteen, but we acted more like adults the children here at the circus. I pour a glass for Jerome and put the bottle away. I pull out a silk nightgown tank. I slip it on and sip the glass, "so mommy troubles still?"

I pull the covers of the bed back and slid in. Jerome slips his boxers on and sits next to me on the edge. I look at him as he sips his drink, "yeah, I'm about to snap."

I lean up and kiss his shoulder, "want me to kill her?"

He looks down at me, "oh no, I could kill her if I wanted too."

"You know I'd do anything for you Jerome," I say as I sit up wrapping my arm around his shoulder. "You're my best friend..." I kiss his shoulder, "and if that meant.... _You know_?" Letting my smirk form on my face before I laugh sadistically and sip the last of the whiskey. I set the empty glass down and he looks at me smirking, "I know you would." He lowers himself next to me in the small bed, kissing me softly, "that's why I love you..." I smile wrapping myself into him, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:  
> If you want to see maybe another part or more...comment below that you want a second part or maybe a mini story...


End file.
